Finally Back.
by Blaise Dorriena
Summary: My first Contest! Takori, Hiyako, and other Yaoi. Read it! Enter! Go!


D/C~ Kai, for once, I actually get to say I own someone! I own Kirsca, Davis's pen-friend, and the wacko french teacher, and those high school kids. . . and that lil' girl. Oh yeah, go me! *strikes a pose* With these looks, and these pants, I could be. . . nothing. *sweatdrop* I have to go now  
  
A/N~ Everyone knows that Cody is only a child, but when he grows up, what will he be seen as then?  
Oh, and by the way, Iori and Takeru are both teachers. Iori's a high school English teacher, and Takeru's an animation teacher at the same school. Hikari's a poet, Miyako's a computer technician, Daisuke's a writer and Ken's a scientist.  
  
THE CHALLENGE!!!!~ Can you finish this? Can you finish this so that it doesn't suck? Can you finish this so that it has yaoi in it? If so, DO IT! This is my first ever contest! I am sooooo proud of myself! And guess what you win?! *opens flashy red velvet curtains, uncovering empty platform* ACK! Where did he go! No! Ken! Come back! YOU HAVE TO BE MY PRIZE! Oh, nuts. . . well, in this case, the prize will be a fic AND a drawing just for you. You tell me what you want, and I'll do it. ANYTHING. If you want a story about Patamon dreaming about Tailmon and chocolate sauce, well, you're weird, but I'll still do it. And as for the drawing, I'll do anything, any coupling, in any situation that can be rated under NC 17! This means NO HENTAI! Sorry, but I'm no good at those, and I'd end up just hiding it under my mattress and keeping it for myself and never scanning it. Maybe, someday. . another contest. If this contest goes well, I might just have a LEMON contest.  
Oh, and feel free to do crossovers! *indulges in thoughts of Koushie-chan and Quatre-sama* Oh, yummers. . . Anyway, there are more rules at the bottom. Byeeee!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[all I have so far are Iori's thoughts. *shrugs*]  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
*~Finally Back~*  
  
  
Iori Hida pushed open the screen door or his house and stepped into the early morning sunlight. He took a deep breath and smiled.  
  
[Things always smell so fresh after a good rain]  
  
The 26 year old picked up a fallen tree branch, and begun to move with it, unconsciously going into his warmup kendo routine. Closing his eyes, Iori went into a complicated combination of spins and thrusts with his make-shift sword.  
  
"Hi-yah!" With a battle-like cry, Iori went into the final deep thrust. There was a moment of silence, then a small squeak-like sound.   
Iori opened his eyes, and almost laughed at what he saw. A handsome blonde was standing an inch away from the pointed stick, his blue eyes wide and round. Iori tossed the stick over his shoulder and grinned. "Takeru! How are you?" he asked, throwing his arms around the older man.  
The blonde, once over his shock of almost becoming a decoration at the end of Iori's stick, laughed and hugged Iori back. "I'm good Iori. I came by to welcome you back. How was Paris?"  
Iori had been in Paris for three years, in a teacher-swap program. He had gotten home the day previous just in time for spring break and looked forward to being able to relax for a week before going back to teaching at his old school.  
"Pretty good. Hey, Takeru, how's you get that black eye?" Iori asked. Takeru smiled and touched his left eye lightly with his fingertips.  
"Oh me and my brother were wrestling around and he gave me a black eye while I gave him a broken nose. . ." Takeru said, blushing. "I guess we were happy to see each other after seven and a half years. . ."  
"Oh. You two did always get along better than any siblings I've ever met, except maybe the Yagami's. And what better way to show you care than to injure that person seriously, ne?" He said, smiling. "So where's Yamato now?" Takeru sighed and looked at the sky.  
"He went back to New York. His band came here. Taichi went with him to tour. I sure am gonna miss him." Takeru smiled sadly. Iori smiled and patted Takeru's back.  
"Don't worry Teeks, he'll be back before you know it." Iori reassured Takeru. Takeru smiled, tears filling his eyes.  
"I missed you so much Iori. You've been my best friend for so long. . ." he said, scrubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. He scuffed the toe of his sneaker in the dirt.   
"I missed you too Takeru. . ." Iori said, flopping on a bench. " I have to confess. . . I thought about you every day." he sighed. Takeru sat next to him and draped a casual arm across the bench behind Iori.  
"Yeah. . .so did I. And that French teacher didn't really help much either. She was kinda wacko." Takeru joked. A gust of wind blew by and cherry blossoms filled the air.  
"It's so beautiful. . ." Iori said, gazing at the falling blossoms. It was like a gentle snow fall, but in spring. And it was much more beautiful.  
"Yeah. . .it is isn't it?" Takeru smiled. Both seemed to be lost in a sea of falling blossoms.   
Takeru held out his hand to catch one of the soft flowers. Iori smiled at him, watching the taller man's every move.  
"Mister TK, sir? Can I have your autograph?" can a small voice. Takeru looked down at a small girl. She was smiling at him with shimmering eyes.  
"Sure, but I don't see what for." Takeru said, taking the pen and paper she was holding. Takeru looked at the paper. It was a picture of him. He raised an eyebrow at Iori and looked at the child with questioning eyes.  
"It's for my sister. She's to shy to come get it herself. She's always talking about you. She says how incredibly cute you are and how she wishes that you. ." The girl paused for a moment, her eyes screwed up, as if she were thinking deeply. Suddenly, she brightened. "She wishes you weren't so attached to Ms. Iori." she babbled. Takeru blushed and so did Iori. Takeru glanced at his friend and shrugged. "I wish I knew who the Iori person was so I can tell her to leave you alone and go with my sister." She finished, cocking her head and smiling brightly. Iori blinked and slowly turned to Takeru, who sat in silence for a moment, then closed his sky-blue eyes and laughed.  
"Uhhhhh. . .TK?" Iori was turning red from trying not to laugh. Takeru patted Iori's knee, then returned his attention to the brown eyed child standing before him.  
"Well, you tell your sister that if she wants an autograph, she'll have to get it herself. Here, you can have this." He said, handing the girl his picture.   
"Thanks! Thank you so much!" She cried, hugging him. Takeru grinned and hugged the child back. When she finally let go, she ran off to a yellow bug. "Hey Momeruko! Mr. TK says if you want his autograph, you have to get it yourself!!" She cried out to her awaiting sister in the car.   
"MOMERUKO?!" Takeru cried. He slumped back and buried his head in his hands. "Just my luck. . ." he murmured. Iori studied him curiously  
"Who's Momeruko?" he asked, feeling jealous for some reason. Takeru lifted his head and met Iori's eyes.  
"She's a student of mine. She's like, head over heels for me. Stop laughing!" Takeru moaned. Iori fought to regain a straight face.  
"Look, she's coming back," Iori noted, leaning forward. Takeru groaned softly and stood up, his hands in his pockets   
"Hey Mr. TK!" cried the little girl's voice. She ran back to them, tripping over her own feet. "Momeruko wants to know if you'd go out with her!" She said, running from a raging blonde girl.  
"NO SHE DOESN'T!" Momeruko screamed, grabbing her sister by the scruff of the neck. Momeruko blushed. "Don't mind her. She's just joking. . .AREN'T YOU?" The child shrieked with laughter and squirmed out her sister's grasp.  
"Nope!" She giggled and ran off. Momeruko's left eye twitched slightly as she found herself alone in front of the two smirking bishonen teachers  
"Uh. . huh huh huh. . .um, Bye!" She said, then turned and began running after her sister, shrill voice growing fainter as she ran from Iori's yard. "Kaskore! Get back here! Boy, you're in major trouble when I get my hands on you. . ."  
Takeru and Iori laughed.   
"Gee, seems to me, 'Mr. TK', that you have a lot of fans. . ." Iori smirked. Takeru blushed and poked Iori in the side.  
"Yeah, well at least I didn't have about 6 girls following me all through high school, Mr. I'm-not-gay-but-I'll-learn!" Takeru grinned and glanced at Iori out of the corner of his eye.  
Iori grimaced, but laughed anyway. "Don't remind me. So, I forgot to ask, how are things with you and Hikari?" Iori winced at the look on Takeru's face, "That bad, huh?"  
Takeru sat beside Iori again, his normally laughing eyes dark. He sighed irritably and leaned back, closing his eyes. "Hai. She and I just didn't work out as a couple. We're still soul friends, I mean, Hikari's like a little sister to me, but. . I dunno man. There's just something I want that Hiki-chan can't give me," Takeru looked deeply into Iori's eyes. "Something only one person can give me,"  
Iori felt a blush climb over his cheeks, and he ducked his head, breaking the eye contact. He began playing with the flower petals, making them into a pile in his hand then blowing them into the breeze again. "So, um, if Hikari isn't with you, who is she with?" he asked, speaking softly.  
Takeru snorted and tilted his face into the early sunlight. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Iori-kun," he said, closing his eyes. "She's with Miyako. . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okai, this is it! You take this story, and you make it your own. Here are the rules.  
1. It must have yaoi. It also should. . . wait, MUST have Takori in it. This is MY story starter contest thing, and you'll do what I say. Okai, any other yaoi couplings are fine. *waves small Kensuke flag* Yuri's ok too, cause there is the entire Hiki-chan with Miyako thing goin' on.  
  
2. NO LEMON! There can be orange, for sure, and sure, even lime, if you want. BUT DON'T HAVE TAKERU AND IORI GLOMP EACH OTHER AND DO THE NASTY ON THE KITCHEN FLOOR!!!!!!! At least, not yet. . . hehehehehe. . .   
  
3. I can't bring people back from the dead. . . *imitated Genie off of Aladdin* Hehe. . . sorry, I HAD to do that. Anyway, rule 3 is what you write has to be more than what I did. Sorry. It's the rules. Aren't I a hard-ass?  
  
4. Please please PLEASE e-mail me to tell me you're entering. I don't want this contest to be too big. Send mail to kiree_tenshi@yaoifan.com  
  
5. No new characters paired with our Digidestined. That's just wrong, got it?  
  
6. Crossovers are gooood things. . . veeeeryy good things. Originality is very, very funners. .   
  
7. Above all, have fun! This is a contest! Enjoy it!  
  
Now, get to it! All entries must be in by June 1st. That's enough time, isn't it? The best one will be posted, and the winner will be e-mailed. The prize is one sap-filled, non-lemon (sorry, I'm just no good at lemons) humor if you want it, any coupling fic, and a drawing. Of anyone. Doing ALMOST anything. *mumbles about sick-minded peoples* Okai, I think I've talked enough. Go! GOOOOOOOOO! Write! And don't forget to e-mail me! Pleeeeeze! 


End file.
